def_jam_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Crow
Crow (Snoop Dogg) is the main antagonist of Def Jam Fight For NY and a secondary antagonist in Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover. He is playable in both games. Biography As the surreal and prime leader of the 1990s gangsta rap era, Snoop Dogg crossed the line between reality and fiction. Introduced to the world through Dr. Dre's The Chronic, Snoop quickly became a famous star on the rap scene. His rhyming coupled with the violence his lyrics implied created an eerie sense of reality. His debut album, 1993's Doggystyle, become the first debut album to enter the charts at No. 1. The Doggfather, his second album, was released in November 1996. It featured the single "Murder was the Case." The solo "Da Game Is to Be Sold Not to Be Told", Snoop's first effort for No Limit, followed in 1998; No Limit Top Dogg appeared a year later and Dead Man Walkin' the year after that. Tha Last Meal followed in December of that same year. Late in 2002, Snoop released his first album for Capitol, Paid tha Cost to Be da Bo$$. Snoop has become a cultural phenomenon, appearing in movies such as Training Day, Starsky & Hutch, and Soul Plane. Role in Def Jam Fight For NY Snoop Dogg plays the crew boss Crow in Def Jam Fight For NY. Crow started out as a gang-banger on the West Coast before making his way to New York and hooking up with D-Mob's crew. Formerly D-Mob's advisor, Crow was dismissed from the crew a few years back after the two failed to see eye-to-eye on business strategies. Since then Crow has been biding his time, looking for an opportunity for payback against his old boss. His operations are based out of Club Murder, up in Washington Heights, and he maintains control of all of Harlem. Crow makes his first appearance in the storyline after Hero defeats Ice-T in Club 357. After failing to claim the club, he confronts D-Mob and his men claiming that the club will be his eventually angering D-Mob further. Before he leaves, he makes an announcement that if anyone wants to make some real money, join up with his crew before it's too late. Later on, after losing more clubs, he offers D-Mob a "Winner Takes All" match between both crews best fighters. After Crack's defeat, he's seen angrily leaving Club Murder after D-Mob mockingly tells him to send a postcard from New Jersey. He responds by sending three of his men to assassinate D-Mob, which results the loss of Trejo. He later sends Magic to Gun Hill Garage to deliver a message to Hero. After many failed attempts, He confront Hero at The Limit and offers to double what D-Mob is paying him if he works for him. After Hero refused, he ambushes Hero in his home with Magic and Sticky and tells him that he kidnapped his girlfriend and if he wants her back, he'll have to earn back all of his clubs, however, it was later learned by Magic that they were never going to let her live. After Doc's defeat, Hero demands Crow to tell him where he's hiding her. He responds by telling him that he's got one last job for him, that was to finish off Blaze. Hero manages to betray Crow at the last moment and save Blaze, while also saving his girlfriend from the burning tire factory; although she is in a coma as a result. Crow is later confronted at his headquarters along with the rest of his men. After he orders his men to take out all of D-Mob's soldiers, he goes into his office and ambushes Hero with Magic aiming a gun at his head, but was shocked when Magic gave Hero the gun instead. When Hero turned his back on him, when he decided that he wasn't worth it, Crow stabs him in the back and attacked. The tussle ended with Crow being thrown out the window. With the death of Crow, and most of his lieutenants either deceased or deflected to D-Mob's Crew, it's possible that the remaining members of Crow's Crew has disbanded and is now defunct. Role in Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover Crow plays a slightly substantial role in this game, as the tertiary antagonist. Around this time, he was the leader of the Manhatten crew (or The Bronx crew if you chose the Manhatten Crew) and worked under D-Mob. He was given orders by him to kill O.G.. The player eventually confront and defeat him at Da Office. Since this is a prequel story, its safe to assume that Crow survived the encounter. Quotes *"Well if it ain't America's most wanted." *"Thought yo boy want some real competition, Crack can use some exercise." *"Uh oh. I think I offended him." * Looks like you've got yourself a little more morale issue there, brotha. See you friday. *"Fuck the code! D-Mob was always talkin' that old-school loyalty bullshit!" *"My money's on me kicking your bitch-ass all night long." (before match) *"You can't be a pimp, if you get owned like a ho!" * "Hey, ho-ho-ho-ho-hold on!" * "Here's lookin at you." * "Pick up yo teeth!" * "Time to hit the showers!" Gallery 03.jpg|Crow's in-game model wallpaper03_1024.jpg|Crow's Brute Force|link=Crow's Crew def-jam-a-fighters-fable-20040830000007599-921865_640w.jpg crow2.jpg SnoopDogg_0012--screenshot_large.jpg crow1.jpg CC10.png 2079195-169_defjamtakedown_om_psp4_071006.jpg|Snoop Dogg Def jam fight for ny gamecube shaniqua by danytatu-d7zltp2.jpg Char 138556 thumb.jpg Crow Story (DJFFNYTT).png|Crow as he appears in DJFFNYTT Crow Story 2 (DJFFNYTT).png 7-09.jpg 6-08.jpg 5-07.jpg 10-02.jpg 12-04.jpg 29-03.jpg 18-07.jpg 1388146444 snoop dog prev001.jpg Def-Jam-Fight-for-NY-The-Takeover-002.jpg 00008895-low.jpg 13654137 308565222816363 1562115269667278463 n.jpg Videos Trivia *Snoop Dogg would've been included in the Def Jam Vendetta soundtrack on WC's "The Streets", but his verse was taken out in the game. *In the Beta of FFNY, Crow originally had an alternate outfit, where he dons his Pimp Coat, as seen in various cutscenes. *Crow's pimp suit makes him resemble the character Jimmy Bones (also portrayed by Snoop Dogg) from the 2001 horror movie Bones. *Crow is one of two characters in the Def Jam Game series to kill a character with a firearm. The other is Wheatly. *In the cancelled game Fear & Respect, starring Snoop Dogg as Goldie, Goldie can use either fear or respect to effect how rivals gangs treats him. This would've marked the second time Snoop Dogg's character uses fear as power in a game that involves a battle between respect and fear. *Crow's fighting style is very unique in the fact that he is able to K.O. opponents with any of his hard attacks and is capable of performing Submissions grapples despite only having Martial Arts as his fighting style. Category:Fighters Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Crow's Crew Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Hip-Hop Artists Category:Deceased Characters